orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodull
The Rodull system is the home system of both the Vordr and Ghaz peoples, and originally the home of the now-extinct Kerling. Stellar Bodies Rodull The system is based around the enormous Class B2 star that gives the system its name. At nearly 7 times the radius of the Sun, this colossal star has a surface temperature of 30,000 K. B-type stars are extremely luminous and blue. Their spectra have neutral helium, which are most prominent at the B2 subclass, and moderate hydrogen lines. Type-B stars do not have a corona and lack a convection zone in their outer atmosphere. They have a higher mass loss rate than smaller stars such as the Sun, and their stellar wind has velocities of about 3,000 km/s. The energy generation in main-sequence B-type stars comes from the CNO cycle of thermonuclear fusion. Because the CNO cycle is very temperature sensitive, the energy generation is heavily concentrated at the center of the star, which results in a convection zone about the core. This results in a steady mixing of the hydrogen fuel with the helium byproduct of the nuclear fusion. Like many B-type stars it has a rapid rate of rotation, with an equatorial rotation velocity of about 200 km/s. Zujaj (Rodull I) A miserable little sphere only 0.4 AU from Rodull. Believed to have once been a larger planet, it has had nearly half its mass burned off by the ravaging solarwinds of its star, forming a cloud of molten rock about it, and leaving at about 0.35 Earth’s in diameter. It is tidally locked, though even the ‘dark side’ reaches temperatures far beyond the limit for most species. The ‘light side’ of the planet is so hot that it features effectively rivers and oceans of glass. Alealamia (Rodull II) Alealamia is a barren world about 1.4 the size of Earth, roughly 0.6 AU from Rodull. Due to its proximity, Alealamia is constantly bombarded by radiation though its greater distance has spared it the fate of Rodull 1. It is a sandy, rocky world with little plant life though curious amounts of fauna. Without the Kynslod turning themselves into the Ghaz for survival, it is unlikely a sentient species would have evolved here. It has one moon. Heimisgardar (Rodull III) Originally the homeworld of the Kerling, before they destroyed themselves, it now populated almost entirely by the Vordr. A beautiful garden of a world, it is hard to imagine the horrific wars that once took place on it. 1.1 AU from Rodull, it is relatively safe from most of the star’s wrath. It is only about 0.8 the size of Earth, though possesses the most fresh, unfrozen water in the whole star system. Heimisgardar has two moons, though one was partially destroyed by the ancient Kerling, forming small ring of debris. Muqlae (Rodull IV) A cold, desolate planet that exists within Rodul’s asteroid belt, at about 2.5 AU. It is rather reminiscent of Mars, both in its size at 0.5 that of earth and with a similar surface. It is notably covered in more ice however, and its greater distance causes it to have a notably lower surface temperature. It is technically host to a number of Ghaz colonies, however they are little more than mining and research stations for the Guilds. Generally, the few Ghaz who live here don’t want to be here. Aurgelmir (Rodull V) Rodull 5 is a strangely large purple Ice Giant that dominates the outer star system at 10 AU. At 11 times the size of earth, it is comparable to the size of Jupiter despite its physical similarities to Neptune and Uranus. It features countless ‘moon-like’ objects in its great rings. Curiously it seems to possess its own ‘Mini-Neptune’ class planet as a moon, believed to have split off from Rodull 5 during the star system’s early years. Category:Planets Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull